Dollface
Dollface is a former super model named Krista Sparks who became stuck in a mask and a villain from the video game Twisted Metal. History Past Dollface was a famous super model, who had a habit of killing her competition. However one day, she was caught in a car crash and underwent facial reconstruction surgery. It left Dollface with a small scar on her face, but because of her intensely perfectionist mind, it made her see her face as a rotten disfigured mess. When the doctor told Dollface that he couldn’t do anything about the scar, she angrily killed him with a hacksaw. Determined to become “beautiful” again, she went to an underground doctor known amongst models for his ability to make anyone’s face gorgeous. He put a mask on Dollface that he told her would make her beautiful if she wore it for 6 days. However when she went to get it removed, the doctor was gone and there was no record of him anywhere. Dollface tried everything she could to get the mask off, even firing a shotgun point-blank against it, but nothing worked. However Dollface learned of the Twisted Metal competition and entered, determined to win so as to make Calypso remove the mask. Twisted Metal (2012) In Mr. Grimm’s story, Dollface faced off against him as his final opponent, piloting a giant flying robot called the Iron Maiden. She attacked Grimm in Devil’s Canyon with her gang, the Dolls. But he managed to damage the robot with a missile launcher left on the field by Calypso, deactivating its shield. Dollface continued to attack Grimm, who managed to shoot the Iron Maiden down leaving it clinging to edge of a bridge and succeeded in knocking it off. Dollface made on last attempt to win, detaching the Iron Maiden’s head from the body and flying it up to destroy Grimm. However he finally succeeded in taking down the head, blowing up the head and sending Dollface plummeting into the canyon. In her story, Dollface’s first challenge was in Calypso’s Black Rock Stadium, where he welcomed her and told her how things worked, before wishing her luck. Dollface won the battle and continued to win all the following events, before Calypso guided her to her final challenge, Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage. He told Dollface that this enormous moving big top of death and destruction was made by Sweet Tooth's followers in his honor as they traveled across the land, searching for a sign of their master’s resurrection. Dollface proceeded to take on the behemoth construct, fighting her way up through the levels. When she finally reached the top, Dollface and her gunner took command of a helicopter so as to fight the crane-mounted, fire breathing clown head that was mounted at the center. By shooting down the Clowns' Sweet Bots, Dollface used them as bombs, dropping them down into a hole on top of the clown head, and managed to finally destroy it. After shooting her gunner, not wanting to share the spotlight with anyone else, Dollface went to collect her reward from Calypso. However as she arrived, she began to question her wish, realizing even if she got the mask off and it worked, she’d still have to struggle her way to the top. Dollface realized Calypso could just make her the top supermodel in the world and decided that though she wanted the mask off, she’d rather be famous than free of it. Dollface told Calypso she wanted to be the most famous supermodel in the world, telling him to put her on the biggest runway in the world with her as the center of attention. However Calypso sent Dollface to an airport runway, just as a plane was landing, and she was crushed by its landing gear, killing her and ironically removing the mask. Personality Dollface is a self-obsessed perfectionist, determined to be the greatest supermodel whatever it takes. This attitude resulted in intense paranoia, pushing her to kill other models, believing they were just trying to stop her and killing the doctor that couldn’t get the small scar off of her face, thinking he was working with the models trying to stop her. Dollface’s mask has made her dangerously unstable due to it hiding her face away and she will take any risk to get rid of it. Vehicle Dollface’s primary vehicle is Darkside, a large semi truck with armor on it and a pair of mounted machine guns. It can also attack by suddenly accelerating and ramming into enemies, dropping mines, and releasing a tri-mini gun that can rotate 360 degrees. Trivia *Dollface’s real name, Krista Sparks, is the name of another Twisted Metal character from Twisted Metal 2, who was Calypso’s daughter. It is unknown if this trait carried onto Dollface. *It is implied that the doctor that put the mask on Dollface is actually Calypso or is related to him in some way, since his name was Dr. Ospylac (Calypso spelled backwards). Category:Evil Clowns